


Fallen

by lighthouselouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Bottom Zayn, Fallen Angel Harry, Fallen Angel Harry Styles, M/M, Multi, Top Harry, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouselouis/pseuds/lighthouselouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, if you enjoy angel au's then you'll enjoy reading this as much I love writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

The caped bodies were sitting in the chairs of the large arena, chattering in their own language amongst themselves. They were talking about the person who was going to be punished upon the stage tonight, and guessing of who the person was and how he or she just so happened to wind up in a cold place like this. The observers were very curious of this man, and soon the chattering had stopped as a scuffling noise sounded on the stage. The large room had gone completely silent, listening intently as the struggling was heard from behind the long blood red curtains.

After a short moment, the silhouette of a muscular figure with a large black cloak had came into view first, shoving the shirtless male forward onto the long stage. A few gasps could be heard from some of the spectators, while others simply raised their brows or widened their eyes in shock. They were not shocked at the shove the dark figure had gave to him, but instead they were shocked because they knew exactly who the man was, for this was not his first visit to the arena.

He had been here a few times, each of the reasons of why he got there being small. As the male had walked, the old wooden floor creaked underneath each of the stumbling steps he had taken, echoing throughout the large, dark arena.

His head was bowed obediently, green eyes fixed onto the familiar wooden floorboards as a sign of respect. If he was to look up, it would be seen as an insult, and he was to be slapped immediately. His brown locks of curls hung low, covering the top half of his face. Around his wrists were two metal shackles, keeping him from moving his arms about. His big, beautiful black feathered wings were currently tucked against his muscular back. His lips were formed into a straight line, for if he was to mock them, they would punish him without any hesitation or warning. The reason he knew what not to do was because during those past times that he had came to the arena, he was careless and did almost everything to irritate them.

The metal collar was clipped around his pale neck tightly, but just loose enough so that he could barely breathe. There was a long metal chain clipped to the collar, that the bulky person with the dark cloak was holding onto tightly. Although these seem like normal restraints for the criminals that needed punishment for their wrongdoings, they were not. They had a great deal of ability, completely draining the energy and power of any given person it was restraining.

The strong form yanked the chain that was clipped to the boy across the old stage, walking across the walkway in the middle. The heavy steps of the boots was all that could be heard throughout the large room as the person had walked, another figure following closely behind the boy that was to be punished. Although most of his energy was already drained from his chains, he was just there to make sure that the restrained person didn't try to pull off anything or attempt to escape.

Both of the cloaked angels now stood on either side of the suppressed boy, focusing their eyes onto the shackles and collar. The avenging angels basically had the power to dematerialize and materialize anything. In other words, they could control anything with just a strong glare. It didn't matter whether it was a person or an object, because they took advantage of the powers that they had, doing the duties that they were ordered to do. So both the shackles and collar had broken and dropped to the ground.

Another caped frame had stood in front of the three, putting his hood down. His face was finally revealed, which had consisted of a slightly wrinkly face, a very stubbly jawline, whitish slicked back hair, and a pair of piercing blue eyes. He was known as the head of the avenging angels, and was a very well-respected man. And this man in particular also went by the name of Donald. Donald Sutherland, to be even more specific.

"It has been brought to my attention that you have committed numerous amounts of crimes," The dark voice spoke finally, booming throughout the arena, stopping abruptly as he was cut off.

"Yeah, you don't say?" Came the sarcastic comment from the male with the curly locks of brown hair, cracking a devilish grin as he lifted his head to meet the glaring eyes that were focused onto him. He was immediately on the floor within seconds, holding his head as he groaned out loudly in pain. The unhooded aged man was now grinning with delight, doing as he pleased to punish the boy for the sarcastic comment he had spat out.

"Alright, that should hopefully be enough for now." The man spoke, finally looking away from the male with the same delighted grin.

"As I was saying," He paused, watching simply as the curly-haired lad had stood up, bowing his head down again in respect and rubbing his temples slowly, the other mens' hands still holding tightly onto his wrists as he did so.

"You have used your abilities in the wrong way to commit crimes that will not be forgotten." The aged man continued on with his words, making sure each of his words he stated were loud and clear.

"It will forever be remembered throughout history, and now you shall suffer with your guilt." He stated, voice sounding throughout the large room.

"And now without further ado," The male spoke with a pause, giving a wild grin as he continued on with his words.

"We shall let this ceremony commence." He stated finally, giving a big grin after he had spoken.

The cloaked spectators roared with shouts and cheers, each person having a wide grin upon their lips. They clapped and cheered more, celebrating and welcoming the punishment that was yet to begin. And soon the onlookers in the crowd were seated again, completely silent as they waited for the unhooded man to give his word again.

The man with whitish hair had said nothing but only gave a nod to the two men restraining the criminal. They nodded back and a metal platform had rose out of the stage. They forced him facedown onto the metal platform, strapping his lower half down with the leather belts that were attached to the metal platform. The male that was strapped down had his head turned uncomfortably to the side, wincing slightly, but keeping his eyes lowered.

"Because of the crimes you have committed, we have been asked to do the honor of stripping you of your wings." The man spoke finally with a grin and a pause, raising an eyebrow.

"And if you choose to struggle or try to escape.. Well, these belts that are strapping you down will hurt you." He gave another amused grin, watching as he had noticed the glint of fear in the boy's eyes.

But because the green-eyed lad had such an amount of intense power, the aged man alone could not complete such a difficult task as this one. So he had asked the spectators to join in with him, so that their power could be combined and the duty could be fulfilled quicker.

"Join me as we do the honor of stripping this male of his wings." He spoke loudly and meaningfully, watching as all of the hooded figures had focused their glaring eyes onto the strapped down male's wings. The aged man then fixed his piercing blue gaze back upon the restrained male, his eyes specifically fixed onto his long, beautiful black wings.

All that could be heard throughout the room was the loud screams of the boy. His eyes were shut tight in deep pain, screaming so loud as he had felt his wings slowly being ripped off of his back. The amount of pain that he was feeling was so intense, he thought he could've died right then and there.

But after the stripping of his wings was finished, the onlookers had cheered again, only this time briefly.

"And now you shall be banished from all good nature and the heavens, never to return again!" The aged man was shouting now, soon hearing the crowd roar with cheers and shouts again. The two hooded figures soon had unstrapped him now. There was a hole that had appeared on the stage now, and people watched as the unconscious male had slid off both the metal platform and fallen into the ditch.

The black hole was seemingly endless, and it felt as if he was falling into a deep pit of nothingness. But soon he had landed on the ground with a thud, his eyelids opening slowly. It took only a moment for him to realize where he was... Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this prologue. Leave what you think of this in the comments, this is my first fic, and I need opinions. Thank you for reading!! :))


End file.
